What really happened
by Elfin Princess Prue
Summary: Adult Ron entertains his and Harry's young children with the tale of what really happened in their 5th year


__

Disclaimer: Anything that sounds familiar doesn't belong to me.

AN- 'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the Ferns. Everyone sat laughing as Harry's face burns.

Hermione added the finishing touches to the cake and put on another round of Christmas carols. Humming along to the tune of winter wonderland she stood in front of the kitchen window. The garden was covered in an icy blanket of white in which her 3 children played happily. She smiled as she watched the snowball fight progress; the odds seemed to be in Tala's favor.

"Tala I think you've won please stop pelting the twins," she said appearing on the doorstep giggling as she watched her 4-year-old daughter take on her 10-year-old brothers. 

"Tala please stop trying to bury Raiden, Darien I can see what your doing put that snowball down . . . you know I didn't mean on Tala. RON PLEASE ITS NOT FUNNY" she yelled helplessly.  
  
Ron couldn't help laughing "I know I'm sorry," he gave her one of those heart melting smiles. She could never stay mad at him for long and she hated herself for it.

'Why don't you guys go inside" he said turning to the children "Harry, Ginny and the kid's will be here soon and you still have to get changed." Reluctantly all three Weasley children made they're way into the house  


"Tala leave the snowball outside please," Hermione said not bothering to turn round.

"How does she do that?" Tala amazed asked her father who smiled from over Hermione's shoulder. 

"Magic!" Tala giggled and ran inside to get changed. Hermione watched her go.

"Can you believe the boys start Hogwarts this year?" Hermione whispered she watched as her breath made cloudy patterns on the night air it was cold out in the snow and she'd left her cloak inside. Ron noticed her shivering and wrapped his arms around her she snuggled up to him and wished this moment could last forever. 

But like all good things it had to come to an end. Even though she didn't want to Hermionie had to break away Harry, Ginny and the kids would be here soon and there was still lots to do. 

  
"Come on," she said standing on the doorstep "Those rooms wont sort themselves out" Ron laughed and wandered inside.

*

2 hours passed until the familiar tinkling of the doorbell echoed through The Ferns.

"Their here!" Ron said rushing down the stairs to let them in. He opened the door to be greeted by a stack of presents. "Hi Harry" he said cheerfully taking some of the presents to reveal his best friends smiling face.

Hermione joined him in the doorway "Come in come in" she said smiling "Its freezing out here!" The Potter family piled into the living room joined by the Weasley's and the presents took their place under the tree.

"Would anyone like a drink of eggnog?" Hermione asked as everyone sat down.

"Me please" Dawn the youngest of the Potter children who was the same age as Tala replied. Ginny smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Why don't you stick to Lemonade," Ron said chuckling as he went to help Hermione with the drinks.

*

"Tell us a story Uncle Ron" James Harry's oldest son asked 

"Aren't you a little old for stories?" Ginny asked him he'd just turned 11 and lately seemed too old for a lot of things. But he shook his head vigorously and looked appalled that she'd dare suggest such a thing.

"Yeah go on Daddy," Tala added yawning.

Ron lifted her up and settled her on his knee "Well" he began why don't I tell you about one of the infamous adventures of Ron Weasley and Harry Potter"

"What do you mean infamous" Kearan Harry's second oldest son asked 

"Well its infamous because somebody" Ron said emphasizing on the 'somebody' and making it clear that, that somebody was Harry "didn't want to tell anybody about it" the children gasped as if this was the most terrible thing ever.

"Why didn't you want anyone to know Dad?" Lilly Harry's oldest daughter and third child asked "Was it bad?" 

Harry who had been sitting in one of the armchairs reading a book suddenly looked very uncomfortable "ahhh well you see dear" he stammered over the words "well it was unimportant" he finally said

"Unimportant!" Hermione giggled "more like embarrassing"

Harry's face went as red as his old house Quidditch robes "Come on Ron" he said nervously "they don't really need to know this do they?" 

"I think our children should know the truth don't you Harry?" Ginny asked him smiling 

Harry felt alone they were all ganging up on him. "Aren't you tired kids?" he asked his response being 7 sets of shaking heads, "well you do know the sooner you go to bed the sooner Santa comes don't you?" he said in his last attempt to keep this embarrassing secret very much secret.

But it was no use their curiosity was too high it was obvious they weren't going to go to bed until they'd heard the full story and it was clear Ron was dying to tell it.

"Ok, ok you win," he sighed. "Go on then Ron tell it I know how much you want to." He shrank down in his chair preparing himself for what was to come, he found himself wishing the ground would open up and swallow him there and then, when Ron said those 8 fatal words.

"Let me tell you how it really happened . . . "

AN - You can't leave it like that . . . Oh but I can please R&R remember this is my first Fic so please be gentle. 


End file.
